yumegami_sagafandomcom-20200214-history
SENSE OF DISTANCE
SENSE OF DISTANCE is a character song by Shirabe Tsukuyomi in Senki Zesshō Symphogear GX. This song never heard in the anime, along with other songs such as Sora e..., Hōkago Keyholder, Junpaku Innocent, and Okitegami. It was released on September 2, 2015 within the sixth GX character song album. Credits *Composer: Noriyasu Agematsu *Arranger: Seima Iwahashi *Lyrics: Noriyasu Agematsu Audio Lyrics Kanji = 小さな体でも　小さな手でも 生きる痛みを逃げない 初めてうまれたの　新たなパラダイム その1ページを…！ イミテーションな　ココロの叫び 見たことのない世界が怖くて 受け入れないで　否定の連鎖で 壊れたハートを隠してた アンチテーゼの歌じゃ 誰にも触れてもらえない 「大好き」と 胸張ってお返しが出来ない 「全部…本当だよ」その先にある 言葉はそっと仕舞って 背伸びなんてしないで　並び合えたら 続きを言うね 「PRACTICE」じゃなく さあ今　自分の持ってる力で 夢をつがうあの日へと トビラを開くんだ 50：50―フィフティフィフティ―の相互関係 グラフは平行線伸ばすように 交わらないけど手を翳したら 思いを繋げる距離感で キラリ落ちた感情は ダイヤモンドの断片 受け入れて 強さへの道標のヒカリ 「何となくでなんて終わらせたくない」 輝くこの世界では 向き合う勇気へと　踏み込む愛を 背負い歩もう ジーっと見つめて確かめ 描いた未来の息吹きは 「偽善」なんて存在しない 「正義」の夜明けだと （Growin' up）もう迷わないと （I just swear)…迷わないと！ （迷いはしない） 小さな体でも　小さな手でも 生きる痛みを逃げない 初めてうまれたの　新たなパラダイム その1ページを…！ 「PRACTICE」じゃなく さあ今　自分の持ってるすべてで 夢をつがうあの日へと 夢を歌う明日へと トビラを開くんだ！ |-|Romaji = Chīsana karada demo chīsana te demo Ikiru itami wo nigenai Hajimete umareta no aratana paradaimu Sono ichi pēji wo...! Imitēshon na kokoro no sakebi Mita koto no nai sekai ga kowakute Ukeirenaide hitei no rensa de Kowareta hāto wo kakushiteta Anchitēze no uta ja Dare ni mo furete moraenai "Daisuki" to Mune hatte okaeshi ga dekinai "Zenbu...hontō dayo" sono saki ni aru Kotoba wa sotto shimatte Senobi nante shinaide narabi aetara Tsudzuki wo iu ne "PRACTICE" ja naku Sā ima jibun no motteru chikara de Yume wo tsugau ano hi e to Tobira wo hiraku nda Fifuti fifuti no sōgo kankei Gurafu wa heikōsen nobasu yō ni Majiwaranai kedo te wo kazashitara Omoi wo tsunageru kyorikan de Kirari ochita kanjō wa Daiyamondo no danpen Ukeirete Tsuyosa e no michi shirube no hikari "Nanto naku de nante owarasetakunai" Kagayaku kono sekai de wa Mukiau yūki e to fumikomu ai wo Seoi ayumou Jītto mitsumete tashikame Egaita mirai no ibuki wa "Gizen" nante sonzai shinai "Seigi" no yoake dato (Growin' up) Mō mayowanai to (I just swear)...Mayowanai to! (Mayoi wa shinai) Chīsana karada demo chīsana te demo Ikiru itami wo nigenai Hajimete umareta no aratana paradaimu Sono ichi pēji wo...! "PRACTICE" ja naku Sā ima jibun no motteru subete de Yume wo tsugau ano hi e to Yume wo utau ashita e to Tobira wo hiraku nda! |-|English = Even this small body even this small hand Can't run away from the pain of living The thing that was born first is a new paradigm That one page...! The imitation of my heart's cry Was scared of a world that it never saw before I couldn't accept it and with a negating chain I hid my broken heart This antithetical song Couldn't receive anyone's touch With a "I love you" I can't return to your swelling chest "All of it...is true" beyond that The words gently stopped If we line them up together without pushing ourselves We can say we'll go on It's not "PRACTICE" Right now with the power that I hold I'll pair off my dreams with you and We'll open the door to that day Our 50:50 interactions are Like extending parallel lines on a graph Although we can't cross over I'll raise my hands up With a sense of distance I'll connect our feelings The emotions that fell sparkling Are the pieces of a diamond I'll accept them They're a guidepost of light to our strength "I won't let this end somehow" Shining in this world We'll walk bearing it again to the love That breaks into our opposing courage Confirming with our gazing stares The breath of the future that I drew Hypocracies don't exist Just the dawn of justice (Growin' up) If I don't hesitate again (I just swear) ...I won't hesitate again! (I won't hesitate) Even this small body even this small hand Can't run away from the pain of living The thing that was born first is a new paradigm That one page...! It's not "PRACTICE" Right now with the power that I hold I'll pair off my dreams with you and To tomorrow we'll sing our dreams We'll open the door to that day! Category:Songs Category:Anime Songs Category:Character Songs Category:Symphogear Series Category:Symphogear GX Series